Help me!
by ForgottenWeasley8
Summary: Ginny misunderstands. Harry finds out that life isn't all that bad. Hedwig freaks out, and has a story to tell.
1. chapter 1

Harry Ginny

Life would never be the same again. True, Voldemort was gone, but Harry still had horrific memories about his past.

He currently stood at the edge of the Astronomy Tower, contemplating life. He wouldn't commit suicide. Suicide was just hurting somebody else. And he had done too much of that.

And then, suddenly, a rustle.

Harry started. He looked over the handrail, and looked at the window frame below.

An Owl.

A Snowy Owl. With pericing, intelligent eyes.

Harry gasped. It- it _couldn't_ be...?

It was.

Quickly coming to his senses, he realised that Hedwig was hurt. He wouldn't lose her again. Climbing down the railing, he put one foot on window frame. He didn't really care if he was seen.

Ginny was tired. Tired physically _and_ emotionally. She had so much on her mind right now. Fred, oh God, _Fred_ , her parents, the future of Hogwarts, the remaining Death Eaters, and...Harry.

As she walked up the Astronomy Tower, to clear some rock from the classroom, she thought only of Harry.

She didn't know what to do with him. He didn't speak to anyone anymore. But she, Ron and Hermione knew what he was doing.

Blaming himself for this.

She had to get him to see sense.

And fast.

MORE SOON


	2. Chspter 2

Harry POV

Halfway down the window, Harry stopped. Would they think he was ending his terrible life? He certainly did think it looked like it.

Anyway. Back on track. Hedwig was hooting softly in pain. It drove Harry to tears. He couldn't believe he didn't check if Hedwig was still alive. Admittedly, Voldemort was on the other side of that security charm, as well as half his army of Death Eaters, but Harry still felt terrible.

He could reach her head roughly now.

He took a step down onto the next rock.

And slipped.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Ginny POV

Ginny entered the classroom, and went straight for the desks. She uprighted them, repaired them, and in some cases, set unfinished homework on them. ( which made her grin, despite the situation).

She cleaned the windows quickly, and turned back to the door. There wasn't much else she could do here.

Then she heard falling rock debris and a grunt of slight pain.

Confused, Ginny turned around. And to be honest, what she saw confused her even further.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Ginny POV

Harry was dangling from the window. He had Hedwig latched onto his hand, and the other barely gripping the window ledge.

I just stared for a split second. Then rushed over, opened the window, and Harry crashed in, Hedwig in tow.

For a moment we just stared at each other.

Then Harry said, "Hi Ginny, whats up?"

 _That_ broke the tension. I started laughing uncontrollably, and that started Harry too.

A part of me was beaming. Harry looked _happy_.

After Harry had explained what happened though, I was back to depressed. Although a new emotion was there. Shock.

"Are you sure that's Hedwig?" I didn't mean to be sceptical, but after what had happened I wasn't _completley_ sure that Harry wasn't delusional.

"Yeah, she responded to me and, to be honest, I know those eyes."

Harry looked down, cradling Hedwig. "I have to go now. "

I nod. But then, as he's just about to leave, I ask him something. Something that I _need_ to enevitably ask.

"Harry...?" He turns around. "Would you mind meeting me in Classroom 23 in an hour?"

Harry looks absolutley bewildered. I think he senses something though. He knows what i'm talking about.

He's got that expression on his face though. The one where he's going to do something on impulse.

I was right. Harry looks at me, then Hedwig, then the door. "Ginny...ah, just - just stay there, i'll be right back!" He sprints down the stairs with Hedwig, presumably going to the Hospital Wing.

"HURRY!" I shout after him. And then, in the distance, echoing off the walls, I hear, "I WILL!"

I smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

AN - Uh, well, i'm a bit of a night owl, and I get ALL of my ideas at night, so my all my fanfic upload patterns will be erratic and irregular. Oh, by the way, If you're intrested, i'm from Scotland, so look up the timezone or something.

Enjoy the next chapter - Amie.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

HARRY POV

I ran as fast as I could down the corridor, and now i'm nearly at the Hospital Wing. This gives me time to think about what Ginny blurted out in the Astronomy Classroom.

Well. I'm 99 per cent sure that it's about our relationship. I havn't talked to her since my 17th. Well - not exactly _talked_ , if - uh - ah.

 _Nevermind_ , I need to mentally prepare myself for what Ginny has to say. She won't reject me? Oh NO. I still love her! I do, I do, I do! Oh my God, oh my God.

I clear my head as I walk into the Hospital Wing. I open the doors, and, once again, is greeted with clapping.

I dismiss them quickly. I don't deserve this. I killed all of these people.

"Harry." A cracked voice beckons me too the owner. Molly Weasley.

No. No. I can't talk to her now. No. No. _No_.

Ignoring her, I walk briskly up to Madam Pomfrey, utter a few discernable words about injured owls, and run out with my eyes smarting with tears.

I killed those people.

I caused this grief.

 _I_ did this.

I - I -

"...Harry?"

I look up slowly, not caring who it is. I don't really care anymore. I already know who it is anyway. Ginny. I would recognise her sweet, gentle voice anywhere. Innocence I can never have.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

GINNY POV

I stare at him. I knew it was a bad idea to let him go to where most of the suffering is. I followed him.

I see his face now. And I see suffering in his eyes, a battle of his own. And I ask him.

"I need to ask you something Harry. I need to ask you something, and it's up to you to answer it truthfully."

I take a breath and continue.

"Tell me what you're feeling."

Harry looks at me like i've just reincarnated Voldemort.

And then opens his mouth, and says...

AN - _God_ knows how long you'll have to wait for a new chapter. A week to a day or two. Did that ryhme?


	4. Chapter 4

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

GINNY POV

...nothing. He just stares and mouths wordlessly at the wall behind me. Theres a maniacal glint in his eyes, and he shoves me out of the way, proceeds to cast a full body-bind on me, then runs to the next room.

I start to struggle. What's going on? What happened? Why was Harry - oh my God.

Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix's husband, had came running down the hall seeking the beat possible revenge. And the best is obvious. He wanted Harry Potter. My Harry. I couldn't let this happen. Not _again_. I can't do anything though, noble GIT!

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

HARRY POV

I'm going to get that murdering bastard. I don't care if he's smarter, more powerful or more skilled, i'm going to get him.

I start sprinting towards him. We're both sprinting now, and we're going to meet. Nearly...

Nearly...

He's less than three feet from me now.

And he runs straight past me, smirking. As he passes, he mutters something to me.

"If Voldemort can't get you, then I can't either."

Harry was confused as all hell, if Rodulphus wasn't running for him, then he must be running for...

 _Ginny_.He was running for Ginny! And she was frozen in place. It's all my fault AGAIN! Harry couldn't let this happen. He ran after Rodolphus like the floor was crumbling beneath his feet. He reached him at the end of the corridor. Ginnys eyes were moving frantically.

Rodolphus seemed to forgoet about me. He focused on Ginny, raising his wand. He has an evil smirk on his face. I know what he's going to do.

"AVADA -"

Except I don't let him. I raise my own wand, and say calmly, betraying my soft gentle side,

"Avada Kedavra."


	5. Chapter 5

AN - Here we go again, at precisley 1:02 am in the morning, it's raining, and well, I had an urge to write again. Enjoy it, I dare you.

Oh. And also, I CAN'T DO **FLUFF** , **KISSES** OR ANY OF THAT. PLEASE FORGIVE THE CRINGY **ROMANCE**!!!! Also, cuddle. Not hug.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

GINNY POV

I can't believe what Harry just did. I vaguely register the crowd that gathered just in time to see the spectacle.

I have mixed feelings. Did he really deserve death?

He was ready to kill me, I saw it, I saw the incantation on his lips, I saw the unique hand movement, I saw the determined face turn to blank after he got his...comeuppance.

Yes. He got his _comeuppance._

I'm no Bellatrix. But I don't think this Human peice of garbage should of been on this planet anymore. I guess Harry was just cutting to the chase. I understand that.

Apparently, so did the crowd. Andromeda was amongst them.

I watched her come up to Harry. She looked...contented...?

She whispered something to Harry, and Harry nodded.

Andromeda inhaled sharply. Then announced to the room at large, "I suppose you're all in shock, at what just happened. I suppose...some of you...don't _agree_ with what happened. Can I just justify Harry's actions, before you walk off and judge him, hmm?"

There was a general hum of assent around the room. Andromeda continued, "Rodolphus Lestrange was a terrible, terrible man. He was known for countless, pointless Muggle killings in the First War. And tonight, he killed one of the most important people in my life. Nymphodora. My _sister_."

You could tell the room was shaken from what Andromeda had said. She patted Harry on the back, and promptly left.

One by one, all the people in the room came up to Harry and said sorry for the quick judgement.

The room was empty now. Apart from Harry. He looked at me, then quickly realised I was immobile. He croaked the counter charm with difficulty.

I walk towards him. I really don't know what to say. So I give him a cuddle. He is tense at first, then he relaxes and says, "That was instinct, you know. To protect you."

I'm speechless. I look into his eyes. I see sadness and loss there. I have a sudden desire to fix that. I lean into him, closing the gap.

I kiss him softly, but sweetly. He stares at me. "Y - you want me back?" He incredolously carries on, " After all I've done to hurt you? Everyone? By not handing myself to Voldemort quickly enough, your brother and countless others died. Thise deaths could of been prevented. Also, I just _killed_ a man in front of you, and yet you still...want me back?"

He really thinks that? Oh my God. He must be a trainwreck inside. "Harry Potter. You are seeing the negative side too much. What have you done to benefit the school?"

"I - I, well, um..." He looks slightly gulity.

"Exactly," I smile. "You're a hero."

He looks worried again though. "What's wrong Harry?"

"What about your family? Will they accept me back?"

I swallow. I know they will, on the inside. But I know Harry will make it awkward. He'll just blame himself.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"Lets worry about that another day."

I kiss him again, more passionatly.

This will work out someday.

But not now.

Because it was just her and Harry at the moment.

And she liked it like that.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

In the Hospital Wing, Hedwig smiled to herself.

Her plan had worked after all.

She really was a smart owl. Heh.


End file.
